


I Found an Angel

by ByTheStones67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheStones67/pseuds/ByTheStones67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Merlin, don't be dead." I muttered, checking for a pulse, and sagging in relief when I found one, albeit it was weak, but there was a pulse. I hurriedly pulled him up, fumbling slightly, but managing to support his weight. "Hang in there, buddy." I muttered, hobbling over the bodies and out of the ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, I don't normally do these types of stories, and I am new here, so please, try not to be too brutal. I hope you enjoy.

I Found an Angel

I shoved my hands into my pockets to protect them from the cool air of the night. It was mostly quite tonight, save for the occasional car passing by, though this wasn't unusual for Wichita.

As I was beginning to walk past an ally-way though, I heard something unusual, and my hand went immediately to the Angel Blade that rested in my inside jacket pocket.

Slowly, I crept into the ally, glancing around. The noise seemed to be coming from around the corner though, and I slowly peeked my head around it. There were four men, three against one. The man they were attacking was cradling his arm to his chest, is face contorted into a grimace, and there was a fair amount of blood gushing out of a nasty looking cut just above his eyebrow, making him have to close his left eye. He was holding an angel blade in his uninjured hand, though he was slowly backing himself into a corner.

The other four men weren't in perfect condition, but they were better off than he was, though from my position I could only see there backs.

"Castiel, come now, there is no reason to fight anymore, we're just going to win." One of the men said, twirling his angel blade in his hands. I didn't hear 'Castiel's' response, though, all I heard was a low growl.

"Hey! Assholes, four on one is so not a fair fight." I called, moving out from behind the wall and pulling my angel blade from my pocket, three of them turned, but the other didn't take his eyes off of Castiel.

"Stay out of this, hairless ape, it does not concern you." Angels then, alright.

I shrugged, raising a brow and putting my free hand on my hip. "Yeah, that usually is the case." I muttered before lunging at the closest one, my angel blade catching him square in the chest, his eyes and mouth exploding with a blinding light, but I wasn't looking at him, the Angel who spoke still hadn't turned, but the other one and his friend looked angry enough, and were slowly making their way towards me.

"You are going to regret that." One of them snarled, and I gave him my most charming smile.

"Promise?" He sneered, lunging at me, I ducked over to the side, moving behind him, and I slammed my angel blade into his back, but the other caught me from behind.

"This will teach you for meddling in affairs that are not your own." I struggled, trying to turn around in his grip, or get at a better angle so I could stab him, before I just jabbed the angel blade into his knee. He screamed, letting go of me, and falling to the ground for all of one second before he was trying to get up again. I shoved my angel blade into his throat, looking away as his eyes burning the blinding blue light before he collapsed, lifeless, to the ground.

"Well, there's the easy ones." I muttered, turning my attention back to the other man, who had moved closer to Castiel, who I am guessing, at some point had gotten another blow and was stock-still on the ground, the last angel standing over him. "Shit." I muttered, hoping he wasn't dead.

He turned to me, his smile oddly sinister for an Angel. He was fast, faster than the other two, so I couldn't move out of the way in time, and his hand slammed into my throat, clutching it tightly as he shoved me against the ally wall and tore the angel blade from my hand.

My hands shot up to claw at his, and he just laughed, getting in my face as he spoke. "You should have stayed out of this," He smirked, seeming almost self-satisfied with himself. "Maybe then you could have lived."

He pulled back, putting himself at arms length, and I almost smiled, big mistake buddy. As I felt his hand clamp down even harder on my windpipe, I pulled my knees up and kicked out, hitting him firmly in the chest, hard enough to get him to loosen his grip and stumble backwards.

I fell to the ground, gasping for breath, but I had just enough time to glance around. There was an angel blade next to me, not my own, but one of the dead angels, I almost couldn't believe my luck, but I snatched it up quickly, shakily moving to stand up in time to come face to face with a sneering angel.

He moved to grab me again, but I was faster this time, and I jabbed the angel blade up through his head, this eyes flashing that blinding blue light before he fell lifeless to the ground.

I sagged back against the wall, gasping for breath still, and rubbing at my throat gently. I looked at the bodies on the ground, realizing, for the first time, that there were more than four bodies, five or six angels lay lifeless on the floor. Who was this guy? I jolted, suddenly remembering Castiel, he was still on the ground, and I shakily rushed over to him.

"Dear Merlin, don't be dead." I muttered, checking for a pulse, and sagging in relief when I found one, albeit it was weak, but there was a pulse. I hurriedly pulled him up, fumbling slightly, but managing to support his weight. "Hang in there, buddy." I muttered, hobbling over the bodies and out of the ally.

I sent out a silent praise that Wichita wasn't known for it's night life as we made it to the main street, and yet another one when I saw my baby not far away.

Gently, I settled the man into the passenger seat of my black 1966 Shelby Mustang. I stretched out my muscles in my shoulder blades and neck before I hopped into the drivers side and starting her up. I reveled in the delicate purr, but only for a moment, before I pulled out onto the street. My place, which I liked to call HQ, wasn't too far from here, but I would need to hurry for the sack of the bleeding man in the passenger side of my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know Cas left his trench coat at the laundromat, but I didn't have the heart to leave it like that. Also, let me know if I made any medical mistakes.

I Found an Angel

When we got to my place, I moved as quickly as I could, shutting off the car and jumping out. I hastily moved to open the passenger door, hauling the man up and draping one of his arms over my shoulder before dragging him to my front door, which I shoved open and kicked closed behind me.

I dragged him into the closest bedroom, gently laying him down and flicking on the light as I scoured the nightstand for the first aid kit.

My first aid kits were stalked with everything one would need for situations like this; gaze, bandages, rubbing alcohol, needles, thread, scissors, and a small bottle of lortabs.

I reached for the scissors, moving back to the bed side so I could cut off his shirt, I winced at the sight of his chest. The wound on his abdomen was gushing blood still, so was his head wound, but the rest of his chest/abdomen was covered with, what looked like one huge purple-blue-black bruise. I shook myself, moving to grab some gaze, a needle, the thread, and rubbing alcohol from the nightstand.

I poured some of the alcohol on the gaze before I pressed it to his head, letting it sit there and slow the bleeding as I moved back down to his abdomen. I poured some more alcohol on this wound, and the needle before hastily threading it.

"Sorry bud, this is going to hurt." I muttered, pressing a hand to his chest as I moved to stitch up his wound. He flinched, but didn't do more than shift slightly in his unconscious state.

I worked diligently, making the stitches close together, and gabbing more gaze when I was finished. I pour the rubbing alcohol on this too, gently brushing it on his wound, before moving up the his head wound.

The gaze was completely soaked in his blood, and I cringed slightly, hoping he was going to make it.

When I finished stitching up his head, I assessed his other wounds; gently probing his chest and ribs, and he groaned, moving away from my touch slightly. Okay, he can have either a few fractured ribs, or they're bruised, but definitely not broken, I sighed, that was good. I glanced over to his right arm and winced again. Right, broken arm, fun. I looked closer, oh.

"Broken fore-arm, even better." I muttered under my breath, sighing.

I moved over to the right side of the bed, gently maneuvered  his arm, noticing his winces. "I am not going to lie, this is going to hurt quite a bit." I murmured, brushing his hair out of his eyes before focusing on his arm again. "Come on Amy, you can do this, all you have to do is set it, you've done it plenty of times to yourself, how different can it be?" This might not be the best time to get nervous, but I never was found of resetting bones, I hate the sound.

Taking a deep breath, I jerked the out of place bone back into place, choosing to ignore the sound of setting bone in favor of the scream Castiel let out.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay!" He thrashed a bit, and I cursed under my breath, he was going to hurt himself. I moved to straddle him, careful not to apply any presser to him, and using my legs to hold down his arms, again being careful not to touch his right fore-arm. I cupped his head in my hands. "Castiel, Castiel calm down, please, you're going to hurt yourself more." His thrashing didn't stop, but it wasn't as frantic.

I stroked his hair. "Sh, come on, it's alright, I know you're in pain, but please, don't move." His breath was coming out in heavy pants, but he ceased moving.

"P-please," He panted, his eyes shooting open. "Dean..." He whispered, before passing back out. I sighed, gently moving off of him, watching as his face stayed contorted in pain.

"Hang in there, I am going to go see if I still have some Morphine." I muttered, rushing into the kitchen, almost tearing off the door in my haste. "Oh thank Merlin! I still have one." I let out a relieved breath, snatching up the bottle, and a syringe from the drawer nest it the fringe, and rushed back into the room

After I gave him the Morphine, I watched as he relaxed, his breathing evening out. I smiled, before I pulled out the rolls of bandages, moving his into a seated position, gently removing his tan trench coat (that would need to be washed), and the tattered remains of his shirt. I wrapped one securely around his abdomen, then gently moved his arm across his chest before securing it there. I grabbed the last of the gaze from the kit, and some medical tape, and placed the gaze on his forehead.

I laid him back down, eyeing him tiredly, before deciding to remove his shoes and pants as well, which would have to do for now.

I blearily looked over at the alarm cloak that rested on the other side of the bed. 3:55AM it read, and I sighed, deciding to clean up the supplies and make a run to some Pharmacy to get more, instead of some much needed sleep.


End file.
